Perestan Peake
Appearance. Perestan is tall and willowy, with a lean and lithe build, standing a hair above six feet tall, with narrow shoulders and a boy's flat stomach. He has long wavy auburn hair reaching down to his neck. His skin is pale, soft and hairless, his eyes the colour of winter roses, bright blue. His mouth is small, with full lips, and often angry. Biography Perestan Peake was born as the second son of Lord Lymond Peake and Lady Selyse Ashford. As a second son, Perestan was not likely to inherit much, and his destiny was to be a servant to his brother, mayhaps a castellan of one of the family castles when he was old enough, and was educated to be as self-sufficent as possible. Most of his education was devoted to skill at arms, something that Perestan was luckily rather talented at. He was trained in the fundamentals of fighting, and archery, as befitting one of the Marcher Folk. Throughout his childhood Perestan was always very fond of the tales of knights and heroes that every boy in the Seven Kingdoms grew up with, as is to be expected, though his mother, who was considered rather eccentric, also tried to dress him up as a girl and force him to play with his sisters, out of fear that he might pose a threat to his older brothers' rule. Nontheless, growing up with his siblings was a blissful time for young Perestan, and he grew close with both his elder brother and his younger siblings. This changed, however, as his brother was sent off as a page and squire, as was he when he was old enough. Perestan was sent first as a page to the court of Lord Swann and then given as a squire to Ser Dickon Swann. The young Perestan excelled at all matters martial, having a good grasp of both matters of personal combat and other martial matters, making him both a competent duelist and martially adept. He has proficency in all manners of weapons, though he is a master of none, at least for the nonce. During his studies he neglected matters of governance and other such matters, preferring to spend his days sparring, participating in squires' tournies, drinking and spending time with the other squires and pages, all of which he showed himself to be an able hand at. However, his lack of attention to his other studies would come back to haunt him when his elder brother died of a summer fever when Perestan was all of 15. This of course complicated things for both Perestan, but also his family, as the boy was now forced to take on the responcibilities of being heir. Though he had the makings of a fine knight, he had both little taste and patience for governance. The death of his brother affected him in other ways as well, as Perestan was for the first time in his life, face to face with the death of a loved one, especially one he held in such high esteem and affection as his elder brother. He was knighted soon after, at the young age of 17, receiving his knighthood from Ser Dickon Swann after triumphing in a squires' melee, after which he bid farewell to the company he had kept for so many years and left for home, to take up the mantle as heir of Starpike. Timeline 264 AC - Perestan is born as the second son of Lord Peake 273 AC - Perestan is sent as a page to the court of Lord Swann 276 AC - Perestan is taken as a squire by Ser Dickon Swann 279 AC - Perestan elder brother dies, making him the new heir 281 AC - Perestan is knighted by Ser Dickon Swann after triumphing in a squires' melee and returns home to Starpeake. Family. Lord Lymond Peake (243AC-) Lady Selyse Fossoway (245AC-) Ser Desmond Peake (260AC-279AC) Arstan Peake (266AC-) Alysanne Peake (266AC-) Twin of Arstan Dickon Peake (268AC-) Beric Peake (270AC-) Lyonel Peake (273AC-) Cyrenna Peake (275AC-) Arwood Peake (276AC-) Janei Peake (279AC-) Bernarr Peake (281AC-) Category:House Peake Category:Reachman Category:Knight